The Dead Feeling
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: Utau and Amu have been captured and Tadase and Kukai goes to try find them. What they don't know is, that they have turned against them and now breaking everyone else's feelings. But who is controlling them? Teensy bit Tadamu and Kutau. Might add slight Rimahiko in later chapters. Rated T for a teensy bit swearing and adult words.
1. Chapter 1 - Save Utau and Amu!

_Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Rima lived together in a big mansion that Utau brought with her success. They were all very happy and cheerful until one day…_

Yaya walked down the alabaster stairs after a good afternoon nap. She saw Tadase sitting on the couch reading the newspaper in front of the widescreen TV. "Hey Tadase where's Amu-chi?"

Tadase looked up from his paper and replied, "She and Utau went shopping. Utau needs to buy new clothes for her new single Crimson Sky, and Hinamori-san needs to buy suitable clothes to impress the couples at the wedding agency."

She looked through the big window in the kitchen and sighed heavily, "It's so boring now that we all have jobs. I have to go to the preschool with Rima-tan now…I'm so bored…"

"Sorry Yaya I have to attend the circus, they're coming today," Rima said as she walked down the stairs with Kusukusu following close behind, giggling like always.

Yaya's eyes opened wider and began to water. "No!"

Rima and Kusukusu sighed a fake sigh and opened the door and waved goodbye, shutting the door behind her. Kukai appeared from the backyard and said, "I have to go practice with Kaido at the local park."

Yaya's eyes watered even more. "No! No! No! No!"

_Miki, Su, and Il flies frantically into the mansion and stops Kukai from going out. They then howled: "_Utau, El, Amu-chan, and Ran have been captured!"

Hearing the chara's Tadase and Kukai frantically hurried to them and yelled, "WHAT!"

Kiseki gave his serious kingly looked and said, "What happened?" Miki sighed and began in a trance, "Weellll..."

Su rolled her eyes and continued, "Two people jumped out of no where and bagged them…"

"And dumped them into a black van!" Il finished off. "Argh! That was my line!" Su cried, pissed off.

"Do you know what the van said?" Kukai asked the charas.

Il, Su and Miki pondered for a while, trying to remember what the van said. "Well, It was quite fast but I made out a "A"on the van," Il finally said.

Tadase shook his head solemnly, "This is bad. Do you know where they are?"

Su shook her head and said "We can't sense them at all!"

After some time...

_Tadase stared out the window in lost thought. It was like his heart began growing roots and those roots were pushing against him like a brick on water. He sighed as he watched the sun slowly lower. He went back into his room, and stared at a photo he had taken of Amu. She was wearing an adorable yellow sundress with a white lace outline. She had her hair tied into a low pigtail. He sighed deeply and suddenly realized Kukai had just entered his room. "Soma-kun…" he whispered._

_Kukai was gripping a picture of Utau on their first get-together. "Utau…I wonder where she is…" _

"_We should go looking for them," Tadase said bravely._

"_Yes, yes. But we will have to equip a torch as the night is nearing._

Daichi popped out of Kukai's pocket and faced Kiseki. "Let's go Kiseki!"

Kiseki glared in return. "Hey I'M the one telling YOU what to do!"

Daichi sighed and said, "And what are YOU telling ME what to do?"

Putting on a kingly expression, and putting his hands on his hips, looking up to the dusk, he said, "Let's go Daichi!"

Slamming his face with his hand, Daichi agreed.

Tadase and Kukai walked high and low, their hearts pumping like never before. They walked down street to street, their hearts in their throat pumping like mad. "I wish we could find them…" Tadase whispered slowly as he limped from walking so far. Then as if by fate, a blinding light appeared before them and Utau and Amu stepped out of them. "Hinamori-san!" Tadase cried. He gave to torch to Kukai and began running towards her. "NO TADASE!" Kukai shrieked. Tadase halted and turned around. "Why? Soma-kun?"

Kukai closed his eyes and said solemnly, "They have turned evil…just look at their eyes, they're dull and empty." Tadase whispered in utter disbelief.

"No…Hinamori-san."

_Amu and Utau smiled, and from behind them, Ran and El's Eggs rose from behind them and turned black. But instead of an X, a ! appeared. Then the egg began hatching…_

Instead of the cheerful Ran, there was a dark and gloomy chara that no one recognized. Instead of a Heart there was a Broken Heart. Instead of the determined El, there was a shy and silent El. They then went into Amu and Utau's Hearts.

Chara Nari: Amulet Broken Heart!

Chara Nari: Lonely Angel!

Amu had her pink hair tied into sharp pigtails forming a heart with a crack down the middle. Her clothes were exactly of those of Amulet Heart, Only it was Black and Grey and didn't have hearts, only broken hearts.

Utau had a drooping black dress opening into two pieces at her legs. Under her dress were black lace leggings with tiny angel wings on them. Utau also had black Angel wings on her back.

Tadase and Kukai looked at each other frantically. "Let's Chara nari as well!" Tadase said. They nodded their heads and Kiseki and Dai chi entered their hearts.

Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!

Chara Nari: Sky Jack!

Amu and Utau looked at each other and laughed. Amu then silenced and cried, "Regretting Heart!" and broken hearts flew from her hand.

"Holy Crown!"

The hearts crashed Holy Crown and covered Tadase and Kukai. They fell to their knees and Tadase began to cry. "

"Tadase!" Kukai cried, "Why are we feeling this…horrible feeling of regret…oooo…I suddenly remembered a time a broke a vase and blamed it on Rento…"

"It's Hinamori – san's dark heart powers," Tadase breathed quickly.

"Dark Wing!"

Tadase flipped his head around and suddenly got swallowed by a whirlwind of dark feathers that trapped him inside a cocoon of black heart magic.

"Tadase!" Kukai cried and faced the two evil girls.

"Golden Victory Shoot!"

Amu shook her body for the fury in her.

"Dark Pom Pom!" She yelled, black poms poms appearing from her hands. She blocked the attack and yelled:

"Heart Crack!"

The Dark Broken Heart Rod Appeared and flew from her hand. It formed the shape of a huge heart, but then the heart cracked. And the heart pieces kept on separating into tiny shards until they were no more then the size of a grain of rice. Then it aimed towards him. He gritted his teeth.

"New Special Defence: Shining Soccer Wall!"

Many soccer balls flew against Amu's Heart Crack. She and Utau gritting their teeth and disappeared in a flash of light.

Tadase's cocoon disappeared leaving a small trail of purple magic. Kukai helped him up and Tadase looked at the sky.

"Instinct tells me this is a battle that hasn't ended."


	2. Chapter 2 - Miki's Pain

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Yo! I'm back!**

**Amu: wow I'm SOOO excited **not

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: (glare) I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that.**

**Ikuto: Hello my little strawberry.**

**Amu: Ikuto!**

**Tadase: Hey you stay away from Hinamori-san! This is a slight TADAMU story NOT Amuto.**

**Ikuto: Wa-WHAT? (turns to AnimeCrazyGirl8 accusingly)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: hahaha… **

**Ikuto: You! (Charanari into Black Lynx) Slash Claw!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Waahhh! While I escape from certain death, Rima please do the disclaimers.**

**Rima: AnimeCrazyGirl8 doesn't own Shugo Chara and it's characters, she only owns this fanfiction.**

After the battle and the confusion of the "A" Company, Tadase and Kukai didn't know what to do. They told everyone about it and everyone decided to cooperate. But where could they find Amu and Utau? They had appeared in the middle of nowhere, and it was night time so the darkness around didn't help.

Tadase thought, "I think they're held hostage like Ikuto-niisan was. A bit like summoning demons from out of no where." The group of six walked outside, with the Charas struggling to carry a heavy hamper full of things to eat and drink that Su packed. Miki sighed wiping sweat from her forehead and tried to carry it by the handle.

Suddenly Miki shrieked out in agony, letting go of the basket. Everyone stared at her in worry and cried out, "Miki, what's happening?" Miki yelled and howled that she didn't know what was going on with her. But then suddenly she returned to her egg, and her egg flew away.

"Loyal subjects!" Kiseki called, "Chase after Miki's egg!" He didn't need to say that twice as everyone character transformed and dashed towards Miki's egg. Her egg travelled for so long that their transformations were fading fast. Suddenly Miki's egg halted, so abruptly that everyone bumped into each other. Then her egg turned black and a ! appeared.

**Sorry for the short story, it was just meant to be a cliffhanger, although it is quite a terrible cliffhanger.**

**Amu: No joke.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Sheez Amu if you criticize my story any longer I'll tell Tadase you made out with Ikuto inside the closet!**

**Amu: um…you just did.**

**Tadase: (glares at Ikuto) You! (Charanari into Platinum Heart and uses Holy Saber)**

**Ikuto: (dodges and chuckles) You can't catch me kiddy king.**

**Amu: WAH WHO DO I CHOOSE?**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Evil Friends

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hi guys! I'm back with the third chapter. Sorry the second was so short…**

**Ikuto: It was boring.**

**Amu: So true…**

**Tadase: (creeps up behind Ikuto and smashes him with a club)**

**Ikuto: wa…(falls)**

**Amu: Ikuto! How did you…(looks at Tadase)**

**Tadase: (Throws club away) I don't know. Don't look at me! (whistles)**

**Amu: You…**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: um…Rima, Nagi?**

**Rima and Nagi: Yes?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Do the disclaimers?**

**Rima and Nagi: (look at each other and Rima glares while Nagi smiles warmly) AnimeCrazyGirl8 doesn't own Shugo Chara or the Characters, she only owns her fanfiction!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Guys note that in this the Humpty Lock isn't here.**

Everyone gaped at Miki's ! Egg. The silence was too long, and Miki's Egg hatched in rays of navy and black. Miki had changed, just like Ran. She was wearing a navy beret with a black spade on it, and her normal clothes that she wore, only black and navy. Her Eyes were empty and had black eye shadow on them. Her lips were black as well. Suddenly there was a glow and Amu and Utau emerged from the light. Miki looked at Amu and Amu nodded at her solemnly. El appeared from behind Utau, and she and Miki entered their eggs and into Utau and Amu's Hearts.

Charanari: Lonely Angel!

Charanari: Amulet Gloom Spade!

Amu was wearing a dark beret like Miki's, a tight navy dress that reached up to her knees, black leggings which were ripped, and leather boots.

They faced their opponents, and Amu got her dark paintbrush. "Catastrophe Canvas!" she yelled. A dark ray shot from her paintbrush towards her friends. Everyone ran for it except for Rima. She was too slow and couldn't escape the ray that fast. Nagihiko tried blocking the ray of paint from attacking Rima, but only managed to get him AND Rima attacked.

"Fujisaki-kun! Mashiro-san!" Tadase shouted in despair, as they go up, and turned to face their friends, their eyes empty. Kusukusu and Rhythm's eggs exited their bodies and a ! appeared. They then reentered Rima and Nagi's hearts.

Charanari: Death Jumper!

Charanari: Clown Goth!

Rima and Nagihiko had turned against them.

The two joined Amu and Utau. Utau said, "Angel's Nightmare!" and she began singing a horrible song about hatred. Everyone blocked their ears, knowing if their heard the song they would become evil as well. After her song was finished, Nagi yelled, "Death Shoot!" shooting a black ball of fury towards them. Everyone dodged. "Juggling Murder!" Rima howled, her pins flying from her hand, but this time each pin had a sharp metal tip, and if it touched someone, someone would get hurt...really badly"

"Holy Crown Special!" Tadase yelled. forming a protective barrier. But he didn't know something. They were immune to forcefields, and could spike the forcefield even if it was super protective. The pins ripped the forcefield and aimed towards the Guardians, and everyone ran frantically. Suddenly, Yaya spot a van. "Aik...oh, it drove away..."

Amu replaced her dark paintbrush with a dark treble clef baton. "Prison Music!", dark meloncholy notes flooded out, and everyone shrank onto their knees, trying to cover their ears. Tadase looked ruefully at Kukai and mouthed, "We have no way of purifying the eggs...we'll have to find other way." The music stopped and Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, and Utau disappeared.

Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, and Kukai were the only ones left. It was silence until..."Yaya saw Aik..."

Everyone was confused until Yaya said, "Tadase, Chairman, and Kukai, you remember A Company? Yaya saw a van that said Aik..." The boys looked at each other in worry. "So the company is Aik? This gets confusing by the second..." Kukai muttered.

"Yuiki-san, Sanjou-kun, Souma-kun, we should get home, it's getting dark," Tadase said. And they walked home.

_Meanwhile...in a abandoned cottage._

__"Well well..." the man said, "It seems we have two new Guardians." He examined Nagi and Rima, who joined Amu and Utau in a prison of purple aura. The woman in the black hair looked at him lovingly.

"Ai..." said a little chara popping behind her. "What is it, Fumi,"she said impatiently.

"I think you have overestimated his love for you..."

"Really? But we're dating, and we're happy...so why wouldn't he like me?"

"I think he's only using your powers, for his plan."

"But Fumi..."

"Do not 'but' me Ai, your power is to secure people into a mysterious alarm and causes them to oppose their own heart. Your soul and dream is powerful, Ai, but I do not think he loves you for you. He loves you for your power."

"Fumi, I am ashamed. He likes me! ONLY me! So why would you say that. Why?"

"Ai...because I know. He heart isn't directed to you..."

Ai glared at her chara in fury. "You're wrong, I know it, I just know it..." and she stomped off.

"Ai...' wailed her chara softly as Ai disappeared into the darkness of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Triangle Ignition

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey people on my 4****th**** Chapter! (I think?)**

**Kukai: Hey why did UTAU get caught?**

**Tadase: And why did AMU get caught?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Sheez, it'll explain in later chapters.**

**Yaya: Wahhhh! Rima-tan and Nagi got caught!**

**Tsukasa: AnimeCrazyGirl8 doesn't own Shugo Chara, only her fanfiction and OCs.**

**Everyone but Tsukasa: EHHHH! SINCE WHEN DID YOU COME IN?**

**Tsukasa: (creepy wink)**

**Yaya: (screams and dashes away)**

**Tsukasa: How nice, she's so full of energy.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: O_O **

Tadase and Kukai looked out the window of the mansion, wondering how to get their friends' eggs purified. Kukai had wrote down a notebook on ways to purify their eggs.

Open Heart (Requires Amu)

Remake Honey (Requires Amu)

Angel Cradle (Requires Utau)

Platinum Heart (Requires Amu and Tadase)

Queen's Waltz (require Nadeshiko/Nagihiko and Rima)

Tadase sighed in deep remorse. There was no way they could purify the eggs…unless they found this strange Aik company who supports the power of the ! eggs. Su floated around Tadase and Kukai, and then she froze. "I sense a great power…Amu!" Tadase jumped when he heard Su's words.

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense Amu…she's nearby."

"Is she ok?"

"No…she has evil energy around her…oh!"

Tadase reacted to Su's screech immediately. He grabbed a coat and beckoned for everyone to come. Su began wailing and howling in horror. She had her back turned against them, quivering uncontrollably. Then she stopped, and a flash of black light surrounded her. Su began whimpering as she slowly entered her egg. Then her egg flashed and a ! appeared on it. "Not again…" Kukai whined.

Tadase threw a sad and heartbroken smile at Kukai, before noticing a figure.

"Amu?"

Amu looked at Tadase blankly. "Hotori Tadase," snarled a voice that didn't belong to Amu, "You will die today." Tadase cocked his head in shock. Dark Ran and Miki followed Amu, and Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko followed close behind. Amu held out her hand and Dark Su flew to her hand. Amu guided Su into her heart. Utau, Rima and Nagi did the same.

Charanari: Amulet Unlucky Clover!

Charanari: Lonely Angel!

Charanari: Death Jumper!

Charanari: Clown Goth!

Tadase yelled, "Us too!"

Charanari: Platinum Royal!

Charanari: Sky Jack!

Charanari: Dear Baby!

Charanari: Samurai Soul!

Amu looked faintly at them, as is she didn't have any sleep. But she frowned and summoned her bubble wand. "Misfortune Globule!" As dark bubbles came out of the wand. "Holy Saber!" Tadase's attack banged against Amu's bubbles and they both disappeared. Then Amu, Utau, and Rima held their hands together, "Triangle Ignition!"

With that their hearts knew that everyone had to combine their powers. Rima raised her hand. "Juggling Murder!" And many killer pins appeared and began racing towards Tadase, Kukai, Yaya and Kairi. But then…

"Black Wing!"

"Misfortune Globule!"

The combined powers made the pins into raging black balls of fury. They raced round and round their friend/enemies. It formed a huge net around them so they couldn't escape. "Everyone!" Tadase yelled, "Combine our powers too!"

"Holy Saber!"

"Golden Victory Shoot!"

"Go Go Little Duckies!"

"Thunder Blade!"

That turned into a huge duck, surrounded by gold light and shooting thunder from its mouth.

Which…just say it didn't work against the net.

They were hopeless, as nothing could work against the net. But then the net faded and a bright light was shown. "This is…" Tadase thought, noticing him and all the other non-evil guardians in bubbles, "…someone's memories."

A bubble floated over, showing a beautiful young girl, with black hair and pink eyes. She wore a black fairy dress with puffy lace around her neckline. She looked somewhat solemn, and she was walking by herself to her home. Suddenly a man grabbed her from no where and cackled evilly.

"I finally found you, Fumiko Ai."

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: So, cliffhanger…**

**Ikuto: Am I even in this?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Yes you are.**

**Ikuto: Woohoo!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Don't you woohoo. Your meant to be the_ ah oops near-spoiler. **

**Ikuto: I'm the what?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Forget it. Read next chapter idiot. (mutters 'baka')**

**Ikuto: I heard that (glare)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: What? I didn't say anything. (whistles)**

**Ikuto: Who said I you said something? (smirk)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: You cat eared pervert baka hentai!**

**Ikuto: I didn't do anything!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I'm not stupid and I know I'm not wrong when I say you gave that smirk to Amu when you pounced on her in the closet.**

**Tadase: Can you please stop talking about that? (Mysterious purple aura around him)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Okay, Okay (kicks Tadase)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ai's Memories

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hello!**

**Kukai: Who's Fumiko Ai?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: My OC for this particular story. Plus you need to figure out her part.**

**Yaya: Aw Yaya wants to know!**

**Kairi: Would you like a chocolate Yaya?**

**Yaya: Don't mind if I do. (devours 55 chocolates)**

**Kairi: um…I said one.**

_Recap:_

"_I've finally found you, Fumiko Ai."_

"Arghhh! Who are you!" she screamed.

He smirked and said "Your stepfather… and stepmother, Fumiko Ai. Yes…" he laughed evilly, "I killed your parents, your lovie dovie parents, for you to be mine. Yes, you." He looked almost dreamy. "It was you I wanted for all this years, I committed crimes and busted out of jail. But now, I have come to claim my prize."

Ai's eyes widened and began watering, "Why? What do you want?"

The man sneered at her.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because I am a murderer Ai, and if I train a innocent pretty girl like you into becoming a murderer, then you and I can escape without charge.

"But why me?"

The man looked down at her. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Ai shook her head, "Your faithful, loyal uncle. Yes…" he said stroking his chin, "Since your ruthless father and I were born, we hated each other. Him always getting the perfect results and getting compliments like 'he's a perfect child!' or 'Your son is amazing!', when I got 'your son is…ok?' or 'What a perfectly unintelligent child! He is nothing compared to your other phenomenon!'" Fumiko was silent.

"When he grew up, he was wealthy and famous, but I was left as no more then a mudlark or a thief. Then…I killed him. I had no choice. He was a threat to me. So now," he stared evilly into Ai's eyes, "I will commence my revenge."

The bubble floated away and was replaced by a new one, with a 16 year old Fumiko Ai, with her black hair as long as her knees and her bangs covering her face. She was sitting down in the corner of an alleyway crying. For the past decade she had been forcefully raped by her uncle, for all the years he had tried to endure her father's success, while he was scorned as a ruthless killer and thief.

"I wish I could kill this world, and be who I wanna be." Ai cried, "I want to be kind, but I want to kill anyone who hurts me or my loved ones…like…a protector."

"Well, your wish reached me, Ai-chan!" said a cheerful voice. Ai was confused as a egg slid out of her heart. It was dull blue with painted chains on it, with sakura flowers 'woven' onto the chain. Then it began to crack. Then the egg disappeared and out popped a beautiful chara. She had light purple/blue hair tied into a ponytail, with little sakura blossoms on the hairband. She was wearing a strapless blue one-piece (something like swimmers but not swimmers?) and a see through purple skirt. Attaching her skirt on was a chain. She wore white tights underneath the one-piece and she wore light violet ballet shoes. "Hello Ai-chan! Please call me Fumi!" the chara said.

"Ok…Fumi. What are you?"

"I'm your shugo chara! Born from your wish to protect and be kind."

"Shugo chara?"

"Yes."

Another scene ended, and another bubble came up. This was with Ai running away from her uncle, who was chasing her. He was quickly gaining on her. "Fumiko Ai! DO YOU REALLY THINK 30 YEARS OF BREAKING OUT OF JAIL AND RUNNING AWAY FROM COPS HASN'T PAID OFF?" her uncle yelled.

He was right behind her when she thought, "I want to kill anyone who hurts the people I love!" Then Fumi and her started glowing and she popped off wearing something strange. She flicked her head to look for Fumi. "Where are you Fumi?" she called.

"In your heart."

"Why am I wearing this?"

"It's a character transformation, you believed in who you want to be, so we charanaried."

Fumi realized that she could fly. Her uncle gazed in amazement as she flew away. Fumi smiled. "I can finally escape him, she thought."

She ran away, not knowing that someone was watching her…

"Her power…is useful," a man muttered.

She sat down in a dark alleyway, trying to catch her breath. Fumi decharanaried with her and sat on Ai's shoulder.

"Nice character transformation," a mysterious person said.

"Wa-ah? Who are you?" Fumiko glared at the person in a black hood.

"My name is…" he said as he began to take back his hood…

The vision stopped when his face was about to be revealed. Then many bubbles began flowing out. And a flashing light appeared again. Everyone was on the floor, rubbing their head in confusion. And Amu, Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko had disappeared…that was when everyone heard the familiar sound of a engine revving up. A van…That said Aikuto. Tadase and everyone else gaped at the van driving away. "I have a feeling…" Kukai said.

"…that that company had something to with this Fumiko Ai and Ikuto-niisan," Tadase finished.

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Well look at that Ikuto ya gotta part.**

**Ikuto: Haha, great. Can I seduce Amu now?**

**Dark Amu: You creep! **

**Ikuto: Aww dark Amu is so much more beautiful! (pounces on Amu and kisses her)**

**Dark Amu: Charanari: Amulet Broken Heart! Regretting Heart!**

**Ikuto: (gets hit) Ah! Why did I run away from Tadase and Utau in the beginning? Oh! Mama...(drools)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Um…**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Truth Battle

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys I decided that this is the last chapter. I hope you figured out who that damn Aikuto thingy is.**

**Yaya: Yaya knows!**

**Kairi: It's been scientifically proven to be correct.**

**Tadase: Amu…**

**Ikuto: Correction: Awesome hot Amu!**

**Kukai: (kicks a ball at Ikuto's head)**

**Ikuto: ****Dong! (faints)**

**Tadase: Arigatoo, Souma-kun!**

**Kukai: (wink) This is the power of your sempai!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Forget that, someone do disclaimers?**

**Dark Rima and Nagi: (hugging each other) **

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: aww…Rimahiko…wait so no one's doing the disclaimers? Baka!**

**Ikuto: I'll do it if Amu promises to make out with me.**

**Dark Amu: No thanks.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: WHATEVER! I'LL DO IT!**

**Ikuto: Someone's angry.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I do not own Shugo Chara I just own the fanfics and the OCs. (breathes uncontrollably and tries to not burst)**

Tadase knew that Il would be next to get ! on her egg. Amu had received it on all her eggs…wait.

_Except Dia…_

Tadase wondered if Dia and Il would both be next. But then again, Dia stayed in Amu's heart, so it would be a rare chance for her to come out. Then Tadase looked around and realized. _Where's Il?_

He called the other guardians together and they frantically searched for her. Everyone charanaried just in case. But then, Il's egg popped up. It had a ! on it.

"NOT AGAIN!" everyone moaned.

Il's egg looked startled and began racing. Tadase flew after it using his scepter as a type of witch's broom, Yaya rode on her big duckie, Kukai used his skateboard, while Kairi just flew.

They raced for so long that Yaya's duckie was getting tired, and Tadase and Kairi was getting REALLY tired of the wind in their face. "We must be at the other end of town," Kairi muttered. Then they saw Il stop at an abandoned building.

"Ooooo…Haunted House! Yaya likes!"

Just then Utau and Amu walking outside, Behind them came Nagihiko and Rima, holding hands, and behind them…

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" Tadase snarled, then turned to the beautiful girl next to him, "Fumiko Ai, I presume…"

"Yes," she said blandly. Then a chara came behind her and said, "Hello, I'm Fumi."

Suddenly Amu began to glow. "H-hinamori-san!" Tadase whimpered. She looked up at him as an egg formed out of nowhere. It was … Dia. But her egg had a ! on it. "Why?" Tadase cried. Utau looked up as well as Il flew into her heart. Rima and Nagihiko followed close behind.

Charanari: Amulet Grim Diamond!

Charanari: Forsaken Devil!

Charanari: Clown Goth!

Charanari: Death Jumper!

"Tyranny Globe!" In Amu's hand a dark globe appeared and it began to glow. Then her eyes looked at her opponents. "Cruel Jewel!"

Amu's eyes flared and she smirked as razor midnight-black jewels swiftly raced out of the Tyranny Globe. Everyone (When I mean everyone I mean the good guys ok) screamed and ducked for cover. Amu's face scrunched up in frustration. All her Charas bonded and entered her heart.

Charanari: Amulet Misfortune!

Amu was wearing a black dress that was tight around her waist. The dress had delicate lace sleeves, which were ripped, and had black, dark green, navy, hot pink, and a faded yellow jewels embroidered on her dress. On her feet were black pumps decorated with similar jewels. She had a ripped up four-colour clover on her hair, which was covered by a black veil.

Amu, Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko put they hands together, "Dark Heart Squared!" They yelled. A mysterious eerie glow flashed from their hearts.

"Unfortunate Ray!" Amu yelled aiming at her 'friends' (friends mean non-evil ok?).

"Devil's Pain!" Utau followed.

"Clown's Hate!" Rima called

"Fury's Flare!" Nagi shouted after.

The Rays that shot from their hands mixed together, forming a huge black, and slightly red ray. It smashed onto their friends, with Tadase only slightly managing to defend himself with Holy Crown, but he was severely hurt. Yaya, Kukai and Kairi turned around, with dark blank eyes.

Charanari: Night Jack!

Charanari: Dark Baby!

Charanari: Samurai's Sorrow!

Tadase lay on the floor, blood seeping out his wounds. Ikuto charanaried into Death Rebel, and holding his scythe he smirked. "This is the time I will kill you, and finally claim my prize."

Tadase looked at Ai, who looks momentarily shocked at the familiar words. His gaze wondered back to Ikuto and said, "Ikuto-niisan, why did you do this?"

Ikuto's face looked almost startled as he said, "For…Amu."

Tadase and Ai's eyes opened wide. For Amu? They both thought, but why her? What does she have to do with this?

"I've always wanted her to be with me, forever," Ikuto said dreamily, "But you, Tadase Hotori, ruined my chances. She became YOUR girlfriend and didn't bother to even enter my arms. Ikuto scowled as he said these words. Ai began to whimper. "So I figured the only way to force her into my arms, was to kill you, and comfort her, until she realized I was meant to be her match. But that all changed when I met Fumiko Ai," Ikuto said looking at the beautiful be now upset girl. "She had a strange power to cause alarm to anyone she hates. So I released that hatred inside her, and pressed it into Amu and Utau's hearts. I really had choice in pushing Utau. Yes, she was my sister, but I couldn't leave her to know any of my plans."

Tadase's eyes were flaring his anger and hatred. He was about to yell out a curse, when a tiny weak voice whispered, "So you never cared for me in the first place…" Ai croaked, trying to hold back tears. Ikuto smirked and said, "How could I? Amu was a princess and I have been longing to be her prince." Tadase flinched slightly at the word. Ai crouched down in the corner. "So…you hated me? After all those dates we went on?"

"Dates?" Ikuto murmured softly, "Oh no, not dates, they were just little conversation for you to reveal your hatred. And for me to collect your power." Ai looked up and Ikuto, her eyes flaring red. "I understand now, you used my powers, ruining everyone else's hearts just for your to be fulfilled. You are cruel and unkind. I HATE YOU!"

Then Fumi entered Ai's heart.

Charanari: Hateful Kindness!

Ai was wearing a strapless lilac flowing dress with little black flowers with bead centers attached at the bottom. She had white stockings with a black diamond pattern on it and wore black ballet shoes, intricately decorated with diamonds and lace. On her hair was a gold and black tiara with a huge white diamond in the middle, with small black gemstones on the side. Her black luminescent hair was let out and twisted into soft curls. On her back were black fairy wings.

Amu, Utau, Rima, Naghiko, Yaya, Kairi, and Kukai's heart eggs went back to normal. They character transformation disappeared, leaving them in their normal clothing. A bubble carried slowly down to ground. They shook their heads, dazed at what happened. Then Amu spotted Tadase wounded and ran towards him. "Tadase-koi!" She cried. "Are you alright?"

Ikuto's eyes blazed angrily at the sound of 'koi'. He prepared to attack, but by then everyone had realized what was going on, and they prepared to charanari.

"NO!" A voice yelled, and everyone realized it came from Ai. "This is me and Ikuto's fight! STAY OUT OF IT!" Everyone stiffened at the harshness in her tone.

Ikuto stared furiously at her. He tried to swing his scythe, but Ai flew up.

"Hatred Storm!"

"Dark Night Storm!"

"Kind of Hate!" (Geddit? No?)

"Dark Night Storm!"

But this time Dark Night Storm was overpowered. Ikuto fell to the ground, panting furiously. After giving him a look of anger, Ai's eyes softened. "I thought you were mine forever, my key to happiness, my heart's future. But now it seems I was wrong. I was simply played with." Ai scowled at him. Ikuto was speechless. "I…I'm s-sorry Ai…"

"Humph, sorry I didn't mean to I just wanted Amu?"

Ikuto whimpered. Amu glared at Ikuto and began walking. Amu stopped in front of him. "So," she said blandly, "you did this for me? Ruining my heart for me? Ruining my friends' hearts for me? AND ruining your SISTER'S HEART FOR ME! YOU FRICKING UNDERSTAND HOW STUPID AND IDIOTIC YOU ARE? USING SOMEONE ELSE FOR YOUR OWN NEEDS!" Ikuto tried to face the flaming girl standing above him. "I…" he began.

"No need," Amu said plainly. She turned around. "Come on guys, let's get home, and Ai," Amu said, "You can stay with us." Ai's eyes widened in happiness and she walked towards the rest of the group. Amu turned around again and kicked Ikuto on the shin. He winced. "Let's go." Amu said, turning around and walking away with her friends.

Ikuto looked at her, her beautiful pink hair, her model-like body. He stared wistfully after her thinking about the girl he loved, kicking him with anger.


End file.
